Checkout systems typically include barcode readers. Today, nearly all products are labeled with barcodes, either by the manufacturers or the retailers of such products. Barcode readers come in various types for various purposes. The most common scanners are optical barcode readers which include lasers and mirrors for generating a scan pattern.
Other systems have been considered for incorporation into optical barcode readers. For example, radio frequency identification (RFID) readers and electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems have been considered for incorporation into optical barcode readers.
Integrating such systems into an optical barcode reader presents a number of challenges. In the case of RFID systems, readability is affected by RFID label orientation. In a retail checkout environment, the RFID label orientation may be uncontrolled. A number of dead zones may result near the scanner.
It would be desirable to provide an item checkout apparatus with integrated complimentary antennas.